Mayor Lionheart
Mayor Leodore Lionheart is a Major character is Disney 2016 animation Zootopia. Personality Lionheart is a rather controversial figure. He generally presents himself as a charming, noble, and inspiring leader. His will to ensure that all mammals are treated equally within his city supports this, as his goals are primarily focused on keeping his citizens, and the city itself, safe. However, he is willing to go to illegal lengths to achieve these goals, establishing that, despite his nobility, he is not devoid of negative traits. He is strictly intolerant of incompetence, especially during urgent matters. When angered, Lionheart becomes an imposing figure, which makes him a feared individual to those who work closely enough with him to witness this side. This can be seen with Chief Bogo, who, despite being against some of Lionheart's political decisions, refrained from doing anything to upset the latter, even becoming visibly anxious when his name is brought into conversation. This is also seen with Lionheart's treatment towards Bellwether, whom he treats with little respect, ordering her around more like a stooge than an actual assistant mayor. In addition to dumping work on her, he sometimes pushes her aside when in public, stealing the spotlight. Lionheart also has Bellwether's office located in a small utility room with a loud water heater, with stacks of file boxes lining the wall outside her door. However, though their relationship is fairly one-sided, it is not purely black and white. When with Lionheart, Bellwether appears to suffer from anxiety, somewhat, possibly due to her dislike for predators, or perhaps because of the huge amount of work she receives. As a result, she can often fumble, which occasionally annoys Lionheart to the point of lashing out, going as far as calling Bellwether derogatory names, making him seem cold and cruel to his inferiors. Nevertheless, Lionheart at least makes attempts to keep his temper and show compassion towards those who assist him. At one point, when ordering Bellwether to take care of other matters while he tends to something more important, he does so gruffly but somewhat sympathetically adds "please" to his demands at the end, in response to his own roughness. Later on, Bellwether reveals that Lionheart made an effort to actually get her a gift, though it was merely a mug saying "World's Greatest Dad" with the "Dad" bit scribbled and replaced with "Assistant Mayor" through a marker. It seems Lionheart isn't the best at handling much at once and can be rather neglectful towards other needs as a result. However, Lionheart's actions were not always out of pure selflessness; he appears to care greatly about his own reputation, and in fact, many of the decisions he made were done at least partly to secure his position as Mayor. This was a partial reason for creating the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, as creating opportunities for prey meant winning the favor among the majority of Zootopia. This was also a partial reason for his illegal imprisonment of the savage predators; during the confidential operation, Lionheart is directly advised to come forward due to the urgency of the situation, though he refuses, alluding to his fear of losing his job as a result of prey citizens (the majority of the populous) revolting against having a predator as their mayor. Lionheart tends to justify his questionable decisions by claiming them to have been done for the greater good, as evidenced by him rather casually claiming that his illegal imprisonment of the afflicted predators was "a classic doing the wrong thing for the right reason kind of a deal". Though he is truthful in this regard, this heavily implies that he sees no harm in committing illegal acts if it's for the sake of something he values The Great Combine war ( Shiro Heisenberg's Series ): Mayor Lionheart: 'WHAT DID WE TOLD YOU ABOUT KEEPING MILITARY UNITS INSIDE ZOOTOPIA?! It is outrageous what the Resistance did" ' '''Mayor Lionheart wanted to maintain Zootopia Neutral during the war between the Combines and the Resistance ( United States, Russia, United Kingdom, and other countries ) However, as the Liberation of the United Kingdom, the French Resistance capture of Paris and the Successful expel of Combine troops from North America, Lionheart began to Align toward a more allied stance by allowing the use of Zootopian Shipyards to American and British Trade and as Navy, Aswell as recognizing both as countries, The Combine Leader was outraged by that and begins Operation Predator 'N Prey, which was a full Sea and Air invasion of Zootopia and the total annexation of the same to the combine federation. Mayor Lionheart, however, made it clear that if any military unit on both sides is detected within the Zootopian territory, it would be considered as an act of war. In Order to show the City State was still Neutral. So much that the former was furious to know about the Combine invasion and also that the Allied Powers were keeping troops inside their embassies at Zootopia, However, he is convinced to not take any measure against the resistance when the US President, John F. Kennedy phones the former by hotline explaining to him that the allied Armies made him a favor, since the Combines attempted an Invasion of Zootopia ( Which was stopped by the ZPD, the Zootopian Army and the US and British Armies that were hiding in their embassies, avoiding the Combine invasion of reaching success ), after that Lionheart Declares war on the Combines. In most allied conventions heads of state were not present. that applies to Mayor Lionheart, which usually sent Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Chief Bogo as representatives. '''Mayor Lionheart: WHAT DID WE TOLD YOU ABOUT TROOPS INSIDE OUR TERRITORY?! John F Kennedy: '''We prevented a Combine Full Scale Military invasion of your country, and also ensured the protection of our diplomats '''Mayor Lionheart: This is OUTRAGEOUS! YOU TWO DID AN ACT OF WAR! John F Kennedy: '''If it wasn't by our forces, your country would have been easily Overrun by the Combine Army, Since I Doubt the Zootopian armed forces and the Zootopia Police department could have stopped a Full Combine invasion. Since we have. '''Mayor Lionheart: '''We Were neutral. '''John F Kennedy: Zootopia is all of that. But above all, it has now become--as never before--the great testing place of Western courage and will, a focal point where our solemn commitments stretching back over the years since 1945, and Combine ambitions now meet in basic confrontation. We do not want to fight--but we have fought before. And others in earlier times have made the same dangerous mistake of assuming that the West was too selfish and too soft and too divided to resist invasions of freedom in other lands. Those who threaten to unleash the forces of war on a dispute over Zootopia should recall the words of the ancient philosopher: "A man who causes fear cannot be free from fear. Mayor Lionheart: 'Just don't make my people suffer, Please. '''John F Kennedy: '''Zootopia will be officially under the protection of the Western Allies. as long as it joins us in the war effort. especially since they started an act of Aggression against your country and we urge you to a total declaration of war against the Combine Federation '''Mayor Lionheart: '''Then, that shall be our position. Hotline Between John F Kennedy ( Reincarnated ), the US President. and Mayor Lionheart after the latter is outraged by the Combine and by US-UK troops in Zootopia. during the great combine war '''Bonnie the Bunny RB channel: ' Lionheart is a character in Bonnie the Bunny RB. little is know of what will be his role in the channel, but certainly, he would have the role of Zootopia's mayor and may appear in some videos. Lionheart was immediately Notified of Déborah Lacan Spy ring in the French embassy, the Former was shocked by the number of confidential documents of the ZPD and of the Zootopian government leaked to the '''DGSE. and asked the ZPD to put her under arrest, however, she fled Zootopia before authorities could catch her, and Lionheart dropped the matter since Lacan was under diplomatic protection, however, he sent an official protest to the French Republic and demanded the documents be given back immediately. the French republic officially replaced Lacan with another Diplomat, and gave the documents back, not before the DGSE Printed copies of the documents and stored the copies in files. Category:Characters Category:4th Season Characters Category:Major Characters